cbsfandomcom-20200223-history
CBS Wiki:Rules, Policies and Helpful Advice
Introduction The CBS Wiki is a website that focuses on shows, films and other content shown on CBS since its television launch in 1941. Below will provide some policies that need to be followed for the best experience here. Page making Shows CBS is a broadcast network that has affiliates, some affiliates have differing programming based on a syndication model. These shows may not be broadcast everywhere on your local CBS affiliate, these shows will not be allowed here because they may be broadcast on another networks affiliate in your area. However, you can add shows that simultaneously broadcast on CBS in addition in syndication, however the CBS broadcast run should be mentioned as the primary with a side sentence about its syndication broadcast included. Films CBS launched a film division in 2007, those films will be allowed here. Any films that CBS broadcast from other production companies outside of CBS won’t be allowed unless the film is / was marketed and noted as CBS original film. Sports programming CBS controls a sports programming division and since the events that are broadcast have an extensive length, it should only mention the history, some details about the hosts and notable occurrences that happened with CBS' ownership of broadcast rights to that particular sporting event News programming CBS News airs daily and every episode would be very extensive, only mention particularly notable episodes of the shows that they have within that brand. Other broadcast networks CBS is a competitor of ABC, NBC and many other broadcast networks, don’t add pages for shows broadcast on those networks, instead of adding those pages to this wiki, focus your attention on the wikis mentioned below to add information about their shows and programming. Pages about programming from them will be deleted here and may have a block out in place if such pages are found or discovered. Links for other broadcast network wikis: ABC CW Fox NBC Images Naming conventions The naming convention of image files will not exactly be enforced here, instead the focus is mostly on the content, any image of a show from either another broadcast network or streaming service will be deleted upon discovery or request. Galleries Galleries can be made and are generally helpful when the image quantity is more than 10. This is meant to prevent the page from having too many images on it, having the gallery page serving as a subpage. Negative activity / behavior If any negative comments, behavior or disruptive activity is spotted, a block can be requested or utilized. The general block system here will mainly depend on the behavior that the user committed. *Annoying comments: 1 month, 6 month, 1 year, infinite *Negative comments: 6 months, infinite *Account made after previous block: 1 year, infinite Other disruptive activities are not listed, as they have varying block durations. The order listed is how the block system will be implemented. Ending message If these problems occur, please contact Cocopuff2018 and UpnCbs06 for problems with pages focusing on non-CBS shows, films and other products. Have fun here and enjoy your time at the